herofandomcom-20200223-history
Byleth
Byleth Eisner is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Byleth is a member of a mercenary group lead by their father Jeralt, a former Knight of Seiros. They accept a position as a professor at the Officer's Academy, and begin teaching one of the three student houses. They are also guided by Sothis, a mysterious girl who only they can see and who gives them the ability to turn back time. The male Byleth is voiced Yūsuke Kobayashi while the female Byleth is voiced by Shizuka Itō in the Japanese version. In the English version, male Byleth was originally voiced by Chris Niosi and is now voiced by Zach Aguilar, while female Byleth is voiced by Jeannie Tirado. Background Byleth is the ultimate product of Saint Seiros' millennia-long efforts to resurrect her mother, the goddess Sothis. They were born to Jeralt, captain of the Knights of Seiros, and Sitri, and artificial being created by Seiros under the alias Rhea to act as a vessel for Sothis. Byleth was initially still-born, forcing Rhea to transfer Sothis' heart to them to save their life. This succeeded, but Sitri died and the newborn had no heartbeat and never laughed or cried; Jeralt, fearing Rhea, took advantage of a fire to flee. Jeralt and Byleth spent the next two decades wandering the continent as mercenaries. Due to Byleth's skill in battle and emotionless demeanor, they eventually earned the nickname "Ashen Demon". Appearance Byleth has blue hair (short for Male, long for Female) and blue eyes. After fusing with Sothis, Byleth's hair and eyes turn green. Personality Byleth is emotionless to the extreme. They are extremely attached to their students, who bring out their hidden emotions; Jeralt notes that they become much more expressive when teaching them. History Byleth rescues the nobles Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and Claude von Riegan from a bandit attack, awakening Sothis within them and earning the attention of the Church of Seiros. They are taken to Garreg Mach Monastery, where Rhea reinstates Jeralt as a Knight of Seiros and grants Byleth a post as a teacher at the Officer's Academy. Byleth chooses one of the three lords to teach and spends the next year opposing the mysterious Flame Emperor in their efforts to destroy the Church. Eventually, an assassin murders Jeralt; an enraged Byleth pursues her into a forest, but is lured into a trap and banished into a dark abyss. Sothis sacrifices herself to grant Byleth her full power, allowing them to escape. In the aftermath, Rhea takes them to the Holy Tomb to receive a divine revelation, but they are attacked by the Flame Emperor, who is revealed to be Edelgard. If Byleth chose the Black Eagles and accepted an invitation to witness Edelgard's coronation as emperor of Adrestia, they have the option of defecting to her side; otherwise, they remain allied with the Church. Edelgard attacks the monastery and defeats Rhea, and Byleth is injured and sent into a coma for the next five years. If Byleth sided with the Church, they awaken to find that Rhea has been captured by the Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has been reduced to a puppet state, the Leicester Alliance is fractured between pro-Imperial and pro-Church factions, and the Empire is on the verge of conquering all of Fodlan. Byleth raises an army to battle the Empire, with the exact details depending on which house they chose at the beginning. After a brutal three-way battle between the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance known as the Battle at Gronder, Byleth invades the Empire, besieges the capital Enbarr, and kills Edelgard. If they chose the Blue Lions, the war ends here; Rhea appoints them to succeed her as Archbishop as the Church of Seiros, and they help Dimitri lead Fodlan into a new golden age. If they chose the Black Eagles or Golden Deer, Edelgard's vassal Hubert warns them about the true masterminds behind the war, "those who slither in the dark". Byleth invades their stronghold and defeats them. After defeating either Rhea after she suffers a draconic degeneration-induced mental breakdown (Black Eagles) or Nemesis, an ancient warlord resurrected by "those who slither in the dark" as a last act of spite against Fodlan (Golden Deer), they unite the continent as the first ruler of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. If Byleth sided with the Empire, they awaken to find that Rhea and the Church of Seiros have been granted asylum in the Kingdom, which has fought the Empire to a stalemate. Byleth and Edelgard lead Imperial forces and conquer the Alliance to eliminate them from the war, either killing or exiling Claude in the process. After beating back a counterattack by the Knights of Seiros and killing a high-ranking member of "those who slither in the dark", Byleth and Edelgard invade the Kingdom and kill Dimitri. Rhea retreats to the Kingdom capital of Fhirdiad and orders it burned to the ground to slow down the Imperial advance and kill Byleth, but Byleth finally slays her. They then turn their attention to "those who slither in the dark", defeat them, and help Edelgard lead Fodlan into a new golden age. Video Gallery Artwork_Byleth_M.png Artwork_Byleth_F.png Edelgard ending.png|Edelgard and Byleth slays Rhea (Crimson Flower) Lucina and Byleth.jpeg|Byleth along with Lucina in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Male_Byleth_SSBU_Sothis_Alt.png|Male Byleth's alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, based on his appearance after fusing with Sothis. Byleth Marth and Kirby.jpeg|Byleth along with Marth and Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Byleth and Robin.jpeg|Byleth along with Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Navigation Category:Male Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:The Messiah Category:Mute Category:Charismatic Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Archenemy Category:Mentor Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Paragon Category:Strategists